Squalls Destiny
by hyperwill
Summary: When Squall LionHeart (Squall from the games grandson) is threatened to be kick out of the school by the headmaster for not doing an essay, trouble strikes the school and world by evil, and he will do anything to make sure he wins!


Squall's Power: Chapter 1  
  
"Squall Lionheart" captain Charm Kira shouted in Squalls direction whilst slamming an Essay down in front of him on the desk. "This was the worst report in my 5 years of teaching, I have ever had to even look at. CAN YOU EVEN COUNT! I told you to write a 1005 word Essay on the "Myth of the Bhalam Stone. And what do I get? I get a 16 word, "thing" saying something like "The Myth of the Bhalam Stone is a myth, and therefore is not real." Well if that is all your going to hand in you'll never be able to pass fight school at Bhalam Garden if you can't even do an Essay!" "Woah, cool it teach, Who ever said I couldn't write an essay? I just could be bothered, that's all." "Well you better be bothered to go to Cid's office and explain the whole situation to him, in your words. He knows your coming so don't bother not going. NOW MARCH!" Squall stood up and Marched out of the classroom like Captain Kira told him to. When he got out of the classroom he slouched and dragged his feet and slowly headed to Cid's office.  
3hours had passed and Squall was sitting at his Dorm Desk. "I'm banded from the fun hall for 5 weeks and have a curfew of 6:00pm for the next 10 weeks. Well, best start planning a way to apologise" "Not so fast Squall Lionheart" Squall froze, then slowly turned around "JEFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM?" Squall stood up and started to try and push Jeff out of the room, but Jeff did not move, as he was twice as strong as Squall. "GET OUT!" Squall Shouted still pushing "I don't have to" Jeff replied "GET OUT NOW BEFORE I FIGHT YOU!" Squall Balled at him, now summoning up some energy for his fire attack "Ah, but if I were you, I wouldn't do that, you see, that could lead to. well, exclusion. Jeff pulled out a wallet from his dark chain covered pocket. He flipped it open. "You see, I'm your banning officer, so please, be a good little boy, or you'll be leaving this school." "Wa..." Squall stopped summoning energy and blinked and took a closer look at the Badge. "Now, you can start that essay that Captain Charm Kira wants from you, for Friday!" With saying that he walk out the room, and the door closed behind him. Squall sat back down and banged his fist of the desk leaving a slight dint in the table. "DAMN! He makes me so mad, always one step ahead of me. When I master the fire trick, he already has it; I get a 50-diamond gunblade, he has a 60- diamond gunblade with dark bullets, and now, a higher class than me. DAMN!" Squall slammed his fist down on the desk.  
"Captain Charm, don't ya think his punishment is just a bit OTT? I mean, tonight is the dance, and, and, and well, its not right not letting someone go to a dance, especially the dance to honour our anniversary with Bhalam School! Come on, you out of all people should know that's not right! "No Zell, I know its not right, but I don't think its over the top, and he only goes to stand there and look good, and he can do that in his dorm. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a dance to dress for." "Charm, I'm getting sick of your behaviour. You acting like a fool! Just because you were chosen to become a captain, don't mean you can just cancel out old friends!" "Don't address me like that, it captain now" "Charm! I don't care if your captain, your 17 like me, like squall. Your squalls best friend, or were, And if his best friend acts like this, well, I kinda feel sorry for him, Were here be choice, we can go home to our families anytime, he can't, he has no family. That's all Captain." Zell walked out of the room letting out a sigh. Charm just looked down and bit her lip. Tears were dripping down her face. She finally said to herself "He's right " She wiped the tears from her face and with a determand look on her face to get rid of squall's punishment and ban, she started headed towards Cid's office. Some of the gaurds tried to stop her but she just used her Ice magic and froze them solid. She stormed up the stairs and without knoking she opened Cid's office door with the touch of a button. She stormed in and started to say "Cid, we need to talk. I don." but was interupted by Cid "If this is about the boy squalls punishment, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. I've informed the athourities, and they agree with me, which means there's nothing in can do. I'm sorry. "You liar! I should have been told before you done that!" Charm shouted back at him. "The athourties have changed" Cid now loosing he temper shouted back at Charm. "Your lying, I would have or should have been informed of that too!" At his point Charm was so mad herself he was ready to use magic. "Charm, please leave before you loose you're teaching job and place in this school." Cid ordered her, now in a more calm voice and pointing at the door. Charm slowly walked out of the office.  
"I had a good talk with her, and if I didn't get it through, dat girls gone" Zell told Squall whilst putting his shirt on for the dance. "I wish you could come to the dance, this time 8 years ago me, you and charm met at this dance" We've went every year" Zell said, looking disappointed. "Well, gotta go, cya" Zell opened the door and walk out with the door automatically closing behind him. Five seconds later he came back in "If dat freak Jeff comes in here don't let him touch any of my stuff! Make him stand at da door, ya" Zell put his thumb up and smiled and the walked out the door again. Squall slouched in his chair and open his laptop. He started to type. "The Myth of the Bhalam Stone." He continued to type with all the facts he knew about the Bhalam Stone, and with the permission of Jeff, went to the library and got some books and a bite to eat. This, just as Squall was sitting back down with his hotdog and fries, he go a chill. He took a deep breath and looked around, quickly to see if anyone was in the dorm. He then said to him self  
  
"I know something bad is going to happen"  
In the fun hall the disco had really started to jam. The D.J was now there, loads of hot girls, free food, just like a dream come true for Zell, but for some reason he couldn't enjoy himself. He tried his best to enjoy it but just couldn't, knowing that squall was stuck there doing work. "Charm, why'd ya have ta go and tell Cid bout the report? I mean, it's not like the first one." Charm gave Zell a stern look. "Is it? Charm shook her head "Still, if you hadn't got Squall into this, I would have never had a talk with you and kinda turn you back to your old self ya?" Charm nodded, still not speaking "I guess, being a teacher got to my head." Charm confessed to Zell "At first I found it fun, then I just turned into evey ones worst nightmare." She paused "Thank you Zell; ill try to be a better and more understanding teacher from now on. k?" Zell jumped up in happiness. "She's Back!!" he shouted, almost louder that the music. Charm giggled, as Zell just realised what he had done. His face went bright red and he scratched that back of his head. "Lets keep that little brake out between you and me, ya?" Charm giggled again.  
"Who's there? I know someone is there, come out before I call the god of fire" Squall called out as he was looking through the dorm "Can you do that?" Jeff voiced startled Squall. "The "God of Fire" takes a lot of skill to call, and only decent fire adepts can call him, so your out of the picture" Jeff smiled. "Jeff, ill give you three seconds to get out of here, before I call Charm" Squall started, loosing his temper. "And, what is she going to do, give me a "Stern" warning, like always?" "JEFF! I don't care if you're my ban officer, I don't give a damn, but its just the way you go on, constantly bragging about one thing or another, well for once just shut up!" "Ooo, touchy, fine ill leave, but ill be back. Oh, and you know how Zell don't want me to touch his stuff? Watch this." Jeff put his two fingers together and pointed it at Zell's room and the room went chaotic and turned from neat chick magnet, to teenage slop room. "Cya Squally boy." Jeff turned around and brushed his fingers through his dark tough black hair. Squall started to think to him self at that very moment "If he'd stayed in this room for one more second, I would have killed him!"  
"Man, this dance if dull, squall ain;t here, none of the chicks are here since squalls not here, when I see that Cid I'm gonna punch his lights out! He's spoilin every ones night!" Zell Shouted at the top of his mind, now going red. He slammed his fist into one of the pillars, making a bigger dint in it than squall made in his desk, and made the room shake a little. Zell started to walk over to the punch bar. Then he saw her, Lira merona. Zell thought this was the prettiest girl in the school Sitting there all alone. One leg over the other, gently sipping her punch and eating some crisps. Zell was gob smacked. He started acting cool, and with a little strut he started walking over to her. She looked up and him and smiled. Her long soft brown hair flew up into the air like a falcon smoothly gliding over the ocean. Her eyes sparkled like the rainbow after a wet rainy day cheered up by the sun shines warm glare. Lira would thank him for the rest of her life for what Zell was about to do at that moment.  
The Ground began to shake, faster and more furious than it did when Zell slammed the pillar a couple of minutes before. The glass dome ceiling started to smash. Every one was panicking and screaming. Two of the chandeliers fell to the ground nearly crushing two people. Then a shadow was caste over every one. "What's happening?" Zell shouted. The air blew a strong breeze down to them all and by this time there were only and couple of pupils left in the hall. Then a huge monster crushed down and landed in the school hall and let out a great raw of anger and unpleased discomfort. He looked at some of the pupils and set out a fire breath aimed right towards them with great accuracy. They all jumped away making him miss his target and instead hit the pillar Zell had earlier hit. He then looked at Zell and shot a Fire breath right at him. "HELP!" Lira shouted at the top of her voice "Somebody please save me!" Zell looked at the place where Liras voice was coming from "Lira! Oh no this cant be good for a mans health." He complained to himself. Lira had been trapped by one of the pillars and her legs were disabled and she couldn't move them. Zell started to run towards her screaming like a frightened falcon "Lira, don't worry! I'm coming" Two more Pillars fell to the ground. Zell jump and bounced on and off of one of the pillars still standing so the first one falling missed him, and then used that one to bounce back at the second and then used his fists to smash through the second. He landed in front of Lira. " Don worry ya? Ill get you out of here!" Zell grabbed the pillar and started to pull. As it was just starting to move Lira shouted out hastily "Zell! Behind you!" Zell turned around to see one of the slime monsters hand fist things charge towards him. "Sorry ya?" he replied and jumped out the way. Whilst in the air He put his hands together and shot them at Lira soon followed by flash of shield lightening to protect her from the monster and then the monster would brake the pillar freeing Lira. Well that was his plan. He landed and clenched his fists. "This is going to be you last battle SLIME FACE!" 


End file.
